Mizzunderstood
by jjangel9325232
Summary: AU:misspelled on purpose Kori Anders Starfire is sick of being not wanted. She's sick of staying at the adoption center and people sending her back. The only thing she wants is for someone to understand her and love her. RS related
1. I'm Adopted Again

Hello, peoples! What's up? This is my second fan-fic. It took me a long time to find the perfect beginning. I hope you like this story. This story has a lot to do with music. I will be using some songs that rule for this story. There will be lyrics, if you want you can skip the lyrics. I better hurry up I have to go somewhere, but before that I want to tell you that Robin is a total jerk in some of the story. He will be nicer soon though and one of my favorite songs will bring Kori and Dick closer together. It's 'Broken' by Seether, featuring Amy Lee. I love this song! It totally rocks! I have a question does anybody know who Trapt is? If you do please tell me! I haven't met one single person that knows who they are. 'Headstrong' ring a bell? Anyway, it will be in this story. This is about the sixth time I have written this thing so I hope you like it. I really hope you like the story and if you do read my first fan-fic 'I will love you and only you'. After I do this chapter I'm started on my next one. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Adopted…again

I dedicate this chapter to my older sister, Julie for helping me on this chapter. Yay, Julie!

Starfire- Kori Anders

Robin- Dick Grayson

Raven- Raven Sabel

Beast Boy- Garfield (Gar) Logan

Bumblebee- Brianna (Bree) Waxmen

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Kitten- Camille Moth

Terra- Theresa Snyder

Aqualad- Adam Finn

Speedy- Roy Harper

People I'm making up- Sukari and Angela- Kori's friends

Angel, Amber, and Mariah- Camille's friends

Couldn't think of any good names and since I couldn't think of my old names I had some help from Julie. Anyway, I better get to the fic. I'm talking too much. Does anybody have a name for my guinea pig? He's brown and black and he's a baby. Please give me a suggestion if you can.

Mizzunderstood

Kori

"This is a very important test so I hope you pay close attention to what I'm saying. We'll do the test next Wednesday." Mr. Davis droned on. I wasn't paying attention at all. It was about 1:00 p.m. and all Mr. Davis was talking about was a lame English test. Besides, the only thing I was thinking about was the dream I had had yesterday. I knew it had to mean something, but what? Maybe it meant-

"Miss Anders! Can you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Davis asked impatiently. I snapped back to life. What was I supposed to say? When I didn't say anything Mr. Davis sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Perhaps, you'd like to discuss what's on your mind with the class," Mr. Davis said. I hated Mr. Davis; he was always butting in people's personal lives. Especially mine. "Um, it's kind personal." I said slowly. "Well, then maybe you and I can talk about it in detention," Mr. Davis ripped off a detention sheet and handed it to me. "Jerk," I mumbled. "What was that Miss Anders?" Mr. Davis asked. Without hesitation Mr. Davis ripped off another detention sheet and gave it to me.

After the two detention slips I still didn't pay attention to what Mr. Davis said, but he didn't bother me. I decided not to think about my dream and I should think about what Hannah wanted to tell me after school. I lived at the Malibu Adoption Center and Hannah Johnson was a worker there. I had known her for most of my life. She was the coolest adult I knew and unlike Mr. Davis, she didn't butt into people's lives. She told me that I had to be at the adoption center after school, because she had some important news for me. The last thing I wanted was to be adopted. Ever since I was five I been getting adopted and getting sent back. Of course Raven, Bree, Angela, and Sukari didn't know why I hated it so much. They didn't know how much it hurt to know that people didn't want me… The only thing I had was my music and my friends. We were a band called 'Not Your Average Teenage Preps'. I even made my own lyrics. They were really good according to my friends.

The last bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I had detention at lunch for two weeks. I told my friends that I would meet them at the Malibu Adoption Center (MAC).

(A/N: This part might be boring, but it's very important). When I finally got there Hannah greeted me. "Kori, congratulations! You got adopted!" Hannah hugged me. I pulled off from the hug. "This is horrible! You know that person is just going to send me back," I whined. It was true though. Ever since I was five years old I had been adopted and that person would send me back. I was now sixteen years old. I felt like crying. This whole thing could have been avoided if only my parents thought I was good enough for them. My parents left me right after I was born. My older sister, Katie told me that right before she died. It seemed like everybody hated me except Hannah, Bree, Raven, Sukari, and Angela. "I'm sorry Kori, but everyone is different. Just be hopeful. Besides, Dr. Grayson seems like a very nice person," Hannah said. (A/N: Dr. Grayson is Dick's dad. If you think that's weird, don't worry, she's not going to live with them in the end). I was too upset to pay attention to who was adopting me. "Do you want to me to take you there? All your stuff has been already moved over there." Hannah said. "Can you wait for my friends?" I asked. She nodded.

Raven and Bree came together. "What happened?" Raven asked, as soon as she saw my face. "I got adopted." I answered. Silence. "Sorry, Kori," was Bree's response. "It's not your fault." I said. Angela and Sukari came five minutes later. I informed them about being adopted then we piled into Hannah's car. They had brought their band stuff so we could practice at the same place I was now living at. When we got there Hannah said, "I'm sorry Kori, but I can't stay. I have to go back to work." Hannah said. She hugged me, gave me the key to the house, and then she left. We had already pulled out our stuff from Hannah's car. Then we went to the basement to practice. I really didn't care what the rest of the house looked like so we got straight to practice.

"What song do you guys want to do?" I asked. We took a vote and 'Headstrong' won so we were going to play that first. Raven and Sukari played bass guitar; Angela sometimes played the violin or the electric guitar, and back up singer; and I sang and played the electric guitar.

'_Headstrong'_

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth_

_I got a doubt_

_A different motive in eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong _

_And this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest _

_Your first impressions got your very best_

_I see you're full of shit and that's alright_

_That's how you play I guess you get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

_(Where you belong)_

_I can't give everything away_

_(This is not where you belong)_

_I won't give everything away…_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside_

_And your decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on any-_

"Hello! What the heck are you doing in my house?" I turned around to see Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan, and Victor Stone. "With a little bit of work you guys could sound better," Garfield said. "Did anybody ask you?" Raven snapped back. "That's not the point. What are you doing in my house?" Dick asked again. "Somebody in your family adopted me." I said. "Oh, great. This is perfect." Dick ran one of his hands through his hair. I always knew that Dick Grayson was popular, but I didn't know he was so rude. "Dick, we'll meet you in the living room." Victor said. Victor pulled Garfield and they went to the living room. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" he asked. "Why would I do that? I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." I said sarcastically. He shrugged and left. I wasn't in my best mood and I broke a lot of strings of my guitar.

Angela was a very positive person so she tried her best to make me feel better. "Have you found anyone for your song 'Broken'?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, we have to find someone before the dance try-outs." Bree said. "Maybe we should post a flyer." Sukari suggested. "Sounds like an idea," Raven said. "I can make it," I said. Pretty soon all my friends left, leaving me with Dick and his friends. My feelings were still hurt from what happened, but I tried my best to ignore it. I asked Dick where my room was and he showed me. I unpacked most of my stuff. I took most of my stuff from my suitcase then I just sat on my bed.

Suddenly I had that feeling, the feeling of wanting to go home, but I didn't have a home. Sometimes I wondered what I did to deserve this. I didn't get why I didn't just kill myself. I looked at the ceiling and then there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, barely above a whisper. It was Mr. Grayson and what looked like his daughter, Jessica Grayson. They told me it was time for dinner. Even though I didn't want to I went to the dinner table to eat. With Dick glaring at me across the table I looked down at my feet. I told Mr. Grayson I wasn't hungry and I left and went to my room. I could hear Dick and Mr. Grayson yelling probably about me. I wanted to go home, but I didn't have a home. I pulled out my classic guitar.

'Nobody Home' Well, I couldn't tell you 

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_Chorus: _

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home _

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes  
And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected _

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_And she can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace _

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside, oh ohhh_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside, oh ohhh_

I didn't get it. Why was I so different? I wanted to be like everybody else, but I couldn't. I looked out the window to see a little girl and her parents. Tears were streaming down my eyes. I wish someone could understand me and I could share everything with him or her.

-Did you like it? Was it sad? I will try to update as soon as possible! If you like this story please try and read my first one! Peace out.

**KEEP ON GOING!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

V

V

V

**P.S. Queen- of- Azerath. I couldn't help using that. It's a cool idea!**


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Sorry, if you thought I took to long, but I have homework too you know. Anyway, I don't know what happened to my name. I used to be jjangel9325232 and now I'm just jjangel. Hello! I want my numbers back. Every time I correct it goes back to jjangel. It's weird and I don't like it. Can somebody help me? I'm having a lot of trouble with this computer, but I am getting a new one soon so I should be okay. About the music, this story has a lot do to with music. The fluff doesn't come till chapter five, when Dick actually starts to be nice to Kori. So please be patient. I am not really patient so don't be like me. Did you see 'Birthmark'? I totally hated it! That episode is like totally against RS. It's like its RavenRobin (RR). That's just wrong! I actually got through it. If you liked it, I respect your opinion, but I hate the episode. I want it to die. Die! Die! RR people are celebrating. Anyway, I better get on with the chapter. If you have time you can check out my first story 'I will love you and only you'. Yeah, that's the story you've passed a thousand times because the summary sucked. I really did try to make the summary good, but I couldn't describe it, because it's a three-part story, but I have an idea and I hope everything works out. I'm really sorry it took to long. I promise that I will make it up to you people.**

**Even if you didn't ask a question your name might be in here.**

lil' LIK STAR- You are the first person I've met that knows Trapt and their song 'Headstrong'! I totally love that song! Anyway, what radio station do you listen to? Do you know 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee? Do you like the song? Thanks for reviewing!

**Babie A- The story was kinda rushed, but I forgot to say that Mr. Grayson gave the house key to Hannah to give to Kori. I should have stopped writing, but I really wanted to update the story that day, so I forgot to add that. About the surprises… Believe me this story is full of surprises. Thanks for the advice! What does AU mean? Thanks for reviewing!**

**StArFiRe-RuLz- You are kinda right, I probably shouldn't have made her friends come to her house, but I didn't really know what to do with that so I just did it that way and nobody was in the house yet. I was really tired so please forgive me. Thanks for the advice!**

**Thankies to everyone who read my story!**

Chapter Two: What's wrong with me?

I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer for this story candyclouds! Yea candy!

This chapter is boring, but very important.

Kori 

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up here will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-a, Ah-a, Ah-a_

_Ah-a, Ah-a, Ah-a_

_Ah-a_

_I'm walking down the line not divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the porter line of the edge where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines whoop… up and everything's all right_

_Check my Vidal signs and no I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up here will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-a, Ah-a _

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone up here will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

Even though Camille and Theresa (Terra) hate us, especially me, they couldn't say we sucked when it came to music. Today was the day of the auditions for the Spring Fling dance. Sadly, they were in charge of the auditions and Dick and a couple of other guys were there too, probably waiting for their girlfriends. We had done totally well, but the thing was I didn't really care. It had been two weeks since the Graysons had adopted me and I figured out that it probably wouldn't be long till he sent me back. I hadn't really been myself. I wasn't happy, not when I was with my friends or when I was playing music. The only question I had was what was wrong with me?

Camille didn't say anything. She just smoothed down her ugly, preppy, pink skirt. "It was okay," she finally said.

"Kori, do you want to go for pizza before the other audition?" Bree asked.

I shook my head. "I have to go somewhere." I lied.

"Where?" Raven, Sukari, Bree, and Angela asked the same time.

"She's probably on a search for her parents who didn't want her." Camille said. Camille and Theresa both cracked up.

Without another word, I slipped out of the room and walked to Graysons' house. As far as I was concerned I would never call that place home. I kept thinking about what Camille had actually said to me. She had seen me walking to the adoption center once and she told everybody in the school about it, but I really didn't care. I didn't even know why she hated me so much anyway, but there was one thing that I was sure about, if Camille was about to fall of a cliff and I was the only one who could save her I would just let her fall. Just like Scar did to Mufesa in 'the Lion King'. Sure that sounded kind of harsh, but Camille didn't know anything about me and neither did my friends.

**Dick**

It's not like I didn't feel bad about what Camille said to Kori, but I couldn't just run after her like that. Camille would start bugging me and come over to my house more than she already does. Ever since I broke up with her she's been bugging me, making sure I don't have a girlfriend, and trying her best to make us get back together. It's not like I like Kori, but I could try to be a little bit nicer to her. After I told her not to tell anyone about my dad adopting her she didn't talk to me and even look at me and it's not like I didn't feel bad, but I didn't want people know. Is that a crime?

Kori

When I finally got to the Graysons' house I was feeling a little better. I still had an hour before I had to go to the 'Broken' auditions, which was a Bree's house. Before I gotten home I had stopped at the lyric store and got a new lyric book. Just then Dick came in with Jessica, his little sister.

"How did the auditions go?" Jessica asked, as she sat next to me.

"It was okay." I answered.

"You promised you would teach me something on the guitar." Jessica reminded me.

"I know, but I have to get through my audition and my homework, but after that I will." I promised. She hugged me and then went to her room. Between Jessica and Mr. Grayson, I'd have to say that Jessica is friendlier. I looked at the time half an hour left. Great.

Four hours later…

"That was a three hour waste of time." Raven said. We had just got back from our audition for 'Broken' and we were tired. Now it seemed like nobody had talent at our school. Everybody who came to our audition sucked! Big time. We were all at the house or the Graysons' house or whatever.

"Now who are we going to find for 'Broken'?" Bree asked.

"Maybe we should at least wait until we find out if we made the cut for the Spring Fling dance first. After all, Camille hates us, if there is someone that's okay she would probably choose them." Raven explained.

"She has a point," Angela said. (A/N: In case you're clueless, 'Broken' is a duet, a guy and girl and since Kori's the girl they're looking for a guy. I already explained that in the last chapter, but that was like a month ago).

After we talked about for a while they finally left and then I was alone again. I went up to my room to do my homework, but I was too distracted. Why was I acting this way? What was wrong with me? I wasn't myself. Every little thing bugged and I couldn't stop thinking about my sister and my parents and my past and I always felt like crying. What was wrong with me? This was just a regular adoption, but something about it was different, but what? So what maybe I wasn't myself, but that didn't mean that something was wrong with me, but I knew there was, but what?

Maybe that was a little boring, but this chapter is very important. 'Broken' brings them closer together and that is why I had to do this chapter and there was really not way around it so, sorry! This is the only boring chapter I have to do, so if you only give stories one chance then I promise that I won't let you do, okay? I will post the next chapter I lot earlier! I promise! Peace out.

KEEP GOING!

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

REVIEW!

V

V

V


	3. Backstabbers Part 1

**Hey peoples. Do you know what happened to me? My radio station, Rock 96.7, changed to classic rock. It used to be hard rock. I'm so upset about it that I can't listen to the radio anymore. I know one person here who is probably just as mad as I am, lil' LIK Star. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm trying my best. Honest. We finally got a new computer and its going to take a while for us to get Internet. Just so you know I'm doing this on March 19,2005. I'm really sorry. Don't hate me. Like dude, there's good news! There is a new Rock 96.7. I'm totally happy about it! Still I kinda like the old one better. Who cares anyway? At least I got my radio station back. I don't have a lot to say because I'm in a rush so let me get on with the fic.**

**XBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds- Dude, what happened to candycloulds? I can't even say half of it. Plus, it's hecka long! Anyway, on to more important things. I totally laughed when I read your review! I'm really sorry that I didn't update early. I had to do math on the weekends… I know who does math on the weekends? Me. My dad makes me do math on the weekends. I never got time! I know I didn't update faster, but I'm trying my best! Sorry! I really am! I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Babie A- Alternate Universe… I like it! Where do people come up with these things anyway?**

**lil' LIK Star- I'm guessing that you listen to Rock 96.7. Do you? If you do, do you like the new Rock 96.7 better than the old one? Do you know who Crossfade is? Do you like the song 'So Far Away' by Crossfade? Do you think I ask too many questions? What radio stations do you listen to? I promise you after this I won't ask you that many questions.**

**StArFiRe- RuLz-I haven't really thought of a punishment for Camille for being mean to Kori, being so pink, thinking she's little Miss Perfect, being so pink, and oh did I say being so pink? Maybe you can give me an idea. Dick won't be a dick in chapter five and the rest of the chapters.**

**robin and starfire fan- Do you listen to Rock 96.7? Do you like the new Rock 96.7 one better than the old one? You know who Trapt is? Am I asking too many questions?**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN- Amber! I seriously don't think it's a preppy name, but I had to use something! Anyway, I'm happy that you're happy about your mental hit offs! I know what I just said probably sounded confusing.**

**Marvin-forever- I can kinda see why you think this story is more of a Raven story than a Starfire one. Everybody makes Starfire the same way in his or her stories and I got so sick of it. So I made Starfire a rock and roll girl with problems. **

Chapter Three: Backstabbers Part 1   
Kori 

After my friends left my house I felt a sign of relief. I couldn't be happier that they were gone. I never realized how nosy they were. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

The doorbell rang. "Dick!" Camille's voice said through the door. I quickly looked for my lyric book on the couch. It wasn't there. It was looking at the couch and saying my _life_ wasn't there. My lyric book said everything about me. Everything. And now it was gone.

Dick came to living to answer the door. Then he saw me and he stopped. "Aren't you going to leave?" he asked.

"Have you seen a-" I started to say.

"No." he said.

"You didn't even let me finish." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"I haven't seen any of your stuff. Okay? Can you leave now?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your reputation. I'm such a prissy little bitch." I said in a fake apologetic voice.

"Look I'm-" Robin started to say.

"Just forget it." I said and I walked upstairs to my room. As soon as I got there I looked everywhere to find my lyric book. I looked in my backpack, under my bed, in my draw, in my closet, and everywhere else I could probably look. Still I didn't find it. I wanted to give up, but I knew that I couldn't. My life was a steak here. I tried to remember what had happened before my friends left. Maybe one of them took it. Why would they do that? They were like the only friends I had and I knew that they wouldn't do that. Well, actually I still had C.K. (C.K. is a person). Right now that didn't matter. I had to find lyric book. I looked around my room again, because I wasn't aloud outside because of his preppy, pathetic, pink girlfriend.

I still didn't find it. It was gone. I put in my Three Day Grace CD and put it on 'I hate everything about you' and turned it up loud. I went on my bed and cried into my pillow. I couldn't believe. I had been able to keep my lyric book with me for more than ten years and now it was gone. I felt like an idiot.

Somebody knocked on my door. I wiped my tears away and I opened the door. It was Dick. "What?" I said softly.

"I just wanted to say…that I'm…" I watched him look like an idiot. This was pathetic. Why couldn't he say he was sorry?

"I don't have time for this. I have to look for something important." I said and then I closed the door in his face.

For the rest of the day I did my homework and then after that I just looked at the ceiling. Finally I fell asleep.

The next day…

The next day I woke up with a headache, which was typical because ever since I had been living in this dumb place I had been waking up with one. I got ready for school and blah, blah, blah.

When I got to school I waited at Raven's locker, but she never showed up. I never saw Bree, Angela, or Sukari either. Where were they? The bell rang and I headed to my first class.

When it was lunchtime I got my food and went to our regular table, but when I got there I saw Bree, Angela, Raven, and Sukari all crowding around something. That something was my lyric book.

Was it boring? I know it was short. Really short. It's only short because I split it up in parts. I was very lazy, but the good thing about summer vacation is that I will update earlier! So anyway, you will find out who C.K. is later. He's a guy that happens to be really, really, really, really, really close to Kori. Guess what part he plays in this story. Peace out.

**KEEP ON GOING!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Backstabbers Part 2

Hi peoples! Since I have been having trouble updating I'm starting early. Just so you know I'm starting on March 31, 2005. Anyhoo, I know that I totally rushed for chapter three anyway I promise you that chapter four will be longer. I'm not really used to writing long chapters because I haven't been typing very long, so spare me. I'll try my best to make my chapter long, k? Anyway, I better get on with the questions because I'm just wasting my time typing nothing.

**robin and star fan- The only rock station I know is Rock 96.7. I thought that it was the only rock station that they had on they had on the radio. I didn't really look for another rock station when I found one. They did put it back and they made it brand new, but I like the old one way better. Anyway, where is at? Like something, something point something? Anyway, do you know these people? Trapt, The Exies, P.O.D, Crossfade, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Crazy Anglos, and well that's all I can think of right now.**

**candyclouds- I sent you a thingy from neopets! It was a kacheek! Wasn't it adorable? You have to join neopets! Okay, you don't have too, but it would be nice if you would. I don't go on neopets as much as I used too, but I decided to e-mail you a kacheek. Anyway, I finally updated which was a miracle to you to me. I hope you join neopets and if you decide too e-mail me! My e-mail address: I think it's really cool that you're trying to compose music. Kori isn't a real composer though I just use rock music, the music that people don't know and respect. I totally love rock music. Anyway, what kind of songs? It's not really my business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I'm just curious.**

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1- I read both of your stories, but I couldn't review because there was either a problem with my computer or there was a problem with  Anyway, I'm reading your second one called 'Only those shall see'. It's really good and I'm on the second chapter. Red X and Slade just kidnapped Starfire. Now I'm on chapter four! Anyway, I really like it, but I think that you should write a little bit more, but all my chapters are short so I really don't care. Anyway, I just finished and I really liked it. Keep up with the good work.

Kingcakeluva- You guessed wrong, but since you're the only one who guessed, so I'll tell you. I didn't base him off any of the people on teen titans. He has a British accent; he has brown hair, and blue-green eyes. He will get together with Kori in this story, but they won't stay together.

BunnyKat- I don't blame you for being confused because I rushed a lot. Anyway, I meant to say was that her friends stole her lyric book at the end of the chapter. The thing that changed her life was that now her friends knew about her past. If you still don't understand it I'm going to explain it in the beginning of the chapter.

lil' Lik Star- Let me tell you my radio station life. I started out listening to K-WIN, which is 98.3 and I listened to it for a long time. Then my sister started to listen to this Christian radio station called K-LOVE, which is 88.3. I listened to that station longer than K-WIN. Then this one day when I was flipping radio stations I found a song that I liked on this one station called K-H-O-P, which is 95.1. It's a pop music channel and I started listening to it. When I was flipping channels _again _I found 'Headstrong' on the Rock 96.7. I really liked the song, but I didn't like the music that much so I started listening to B-93, which is 93.3, but then I started listening to Rock 96.7 too because I started liking rock music. So now I listen to Rock 96.7 the most, then B-93 (93.3), and now I barely listen to K-H-O-P 95.1 and K-LOVE 88.3.

I know that was a very long and boring story, but anyway I don't listen to 90.3, but I know that it is a Christian station. I am a Christian though. I like some country, but I don't listen to a country station. I do like 93.3 and I love alternative music. I don't like pop music as much as I used too and I love rock music. I love 3 doors down! They totally rock! I love 'I hate everything about you' too! I don't really like Harry Potter that much. I watched one of his movies, but that was it. His books are too long and too boring for me, but if you like him that's okay too. Do you know these people?

Crazy Anglos, Mudvayne, The Exies, Submersed, Linkin Park, Chevelle, Trapt, Green Day, Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, Crossfade, Alien Ant Farm, Seether, Evanescence, and that's all I can think of. Anyway, do you live in Modesto?

SocialKween- You really like my story? You think it's good? You know who 'Trapt' is? You are like the third person I know who knows who 'Trapt' is! Do you like their song 'Still Frame'? What radio station do you listen to? I'm all out of questions… Anyway, I listen to Rock 96.7, B-93, barely K-H-O-P 95.1, and sometimes K-LOVE 88.3. The last one is a Christian radio station. Anyway, when are you going to update? Your story is hecka interesting! Enjoy the fic.

Chapter Four: Backstabbers Part 2

Kori

I finally learned something. You can't trust anyone. Friends always say that they care about you, they will be always there for you, but they're liars. They just stab you in the back. Just like my friends did. My friends stole my lyric book. My personal prized possession. I could never forgive them for that. They even picked the right time to do it. Two weeks before my sister's death.

I went through the school door and tried to push pass Camille and all her friends. "She's crying. She's such a baby." I heard Camille say.

I waited in this place I go to whenever I need time alone. It's a completely deserted place in the field where nobody goes. I looked through my lyric book to make sure that nothing had been taken.

"Kori," a voice said. I turned around and saw Angela.

"You wanna take something else away from me?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't treat you differently. You would still be Kori." Angela said.

"I don't have to tell you guys everything that's going on with me. You guys wouldn't understand anyway. Nobody understands me. Just leave me alone." I said. I blinked back some tears.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I really am." Angela said. "Can we all be friends again?" Angela asked.

"What is your problem? You don't get it do you? You don't get that my own parents and so many other people didn't want me? They treated me like a Barbie being returned to a Wal-Mart store over and over again. You think that everything going to be okay if you say you're sorry?" I asked. I felt tears streaming down my eyes.

"I…"

"You're wasting your time. Just leave me alone." I said. Without another word I walked out of the field.

Kori's Life Living Class… (A/N: I know there is probably no class like this, but it works with the story so play along…)

"Since you all did so great one that test I assigned you I have decided that we should all do a fun assignment. Even though it's fun you will still be graded. It's worth 25 of your grade. The assignment is that you will be paired with someone and you will be able to go to his or her house and stay for three days. I have already picked your partners and it is due in two weeks. After that you will write a report about" Mrs. Blake said.

The worst thing that could happen to me was being paired with Camille. What if I did have to be her partner? Mrs. Blake said we were going to be partners with people who are completely different from us. The last thing I needed was to deal with Camille.

"Pay attention class!" Mrs. Blake barked. "I'll read out the names now if you people don't mind."

It turned out that I was with Camille. What a surprise. How could my life get any worse? I saw Dick and Camille in the hall probably talking about how horrible it was to be partners with me.

"Kori!" Camille yelled.

"Lets like get this over with. I don't have like time to hang out with losers." She said.

"Fine with me," I muttered.

We walked to Camille's red mustang, which actually wasn't pink and went inside. The seats were black leather and the car was really clean.

"Where's your house?" she said, smirking at me. Camille had once seen me walking to the adoption center and she told the whole school about it.

"Get over yourself Camille. You and I both know that you know where I live. So what if I don't live in some huge house anyway? You have no idea what's going on with me so just leave me alone. So just back off." I said.

"And like I care what's going on with you." She said.

I already knew that Dick didn't want anyone to know about me living at his house so I decided that I could stay with C.K. for the three days. I hadn't seen him in a while so it would be nice to see him. C.K. had always been a friend of mine. He had brown hair, intense blue eyes, and a British accent.

When we got there I went to the counter where Hannah was. Camille followed me. "Hi Hannah." I said.

"Hi Kori! How are things going for you at your new house?" Hannah asked.

"You don't live here anymore? Then what the hell are we doing here?" Camille asked. "I'm wasting my time."

"I'm so happy I can't smile anymore." I said sarcastically, ignoring Camille. "Is C.K. here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Hannah said.

"Thanks," I said and I grabbed Camille's wrist and yanked her down the hall.

"We're here to see your dumb boyfriend. I don't wanna be wasting my car gas on people like you." She said, yanking her hand out of my grasp.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. I opened C.K.'s door. He was in his room without a shirt, playing his guitar.

"Hey, Kori," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we stay with you for three days?" I asked.

"Whose we?" he asked.

I pointed to Camille. "I promise I'll make it up to you." I said.

"Fine." He agreed.

It's too bad I didn't know what I was getting into.

- I know a sucky ending, but I'm tired and I don't know what to write. Look people, I know I broke my promise. I suck at keeping promises. I pretty sure all you people already know that now. Anyway, I will _try _to update more. I said I would try. I'm really sorry that I broke my promise. Forgive people. Me in particular. K?


	5. Promises are Made, but Always Broken

**ATTENTION: SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH MY CHAPTER AND IT DIDN' T PICK UP THE WHOLE THING SO I REPOSTED IT! READ THE CHAPTER! IF SOME OF YOU GOT IT I'M SURE THAT NOT ALL OF YOU DID!**

**OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY HATED 'THE END PART THREE'! WHETHER RAVEN WAS A LITTLE KID OR NOT ROBIN SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN RAVEN A PIGGYBACK RIDE! If you haven't seen 'The End Part Three' and you are Star/Robin shipper you'll hate the episode! Okay, you might… IT'S TOTALLY ROBIN/RAVEN EPISODE! That's the way I look at it. Somebody might see it differently, but that's just the way I look at it. I wanted to turn it off so badly! I hide behind a pillow though and groaned through the whole thing… And then she hugged him! Can you believe it? Raven hugged Robin! I was so mad! I totally wanted to scream! What was Starfire thinking when she saw that? AHH! HMMM! AHH! HMM! AHH! HMM! AHH! HMMM! AHHHHH! HMMMMMMM! I know I'm so weird, but it's comforting… Did you see Starfire's face when she saw Raven hug Robin though? YEAH! SHE WAS TOTALLY JEALOUS! Okay, I'm losing it… But I mean come on! The writers are totally messing with our heads! I MEAN 'SISTERS' AND 'DATE WITH DESTINY' AND BETROTHED' AND 'STRANDED'! AND NOW RAVEN AND ROBIN FANS ARE REJOCING! Okay, I totally need to calm down… Take a deep breath and get with the story… You can do it… THE WRITERS WILL BE HEARING FROM ME! I PROMISE! STARFIRE AND ROBN FOREVER! YEAH! ROCK ON DUDE! THEY WILL BE TOGETHER! RAVEN AND ROBIN WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! ROBIN BELONGS TO STARFIRE! TO STARFIRE! AND ALWAYS WILL! ALWAYS WILL! STARFIRE AND ROBIN FOREVER! FOREVER! FOREVER! Okay, I'm done with what I'm saying. I have to get on to the story… **

**Anyway, I'm making you people a promise that I know I can keep. I'm not going to make promises anymore. Since I have broken every promise I made to you people I'm not making anymore promises. I GOT THE CROSSFADE CD! I HAVE SO FAR AWAY, COLORS AND COLD! MY NEW FAVORITE SONG IS THE UNKOWN! IT TOTALLY ROCKS! I'm guessing that you don't know who Crossfade is… They are the coolest rock band ever! They rock! Hard! I own them! I can make them play whatever song on their album! Okay, so I own their _CD_, _not them_, but close enough. I will squeeze some of their songs into my story. So far away will be in chapter seven, I think, and I'll find three places for Cold, The Unknown, and Colors somewhere else. If I can…**

**jjangel9325232's notes to you… (In ABC order)**

camille and kitten are bitches- There is romance between Starfire and Robin, but its going to take a while. Three chapters probably.

**Cheerful Obvious- I'm glad you like my way of writing! Anyway, I really liked your story. It was awesome! The whole brother and sister thing will be sorted out. I know that it's kind of weird that they're going to end up together and right now that she's living with him, but it will all work out in the end. Kori will end up in the adoption center and again and it won't be because Mr. Grayson put her back into the adoption center.**

**dark-green day-fan- I am so glad that you're back on After I didn't get time to read your story I felt so bad that I didn't know you were leaving. Anyway, do you have any new stories? Do you know who Crossfade is? **

**Jackalobe: I'm glad you read my story! Anyway, the whole brother and sister thing is kinda weird, but in the end she won't live with them in the end. Mr. Grayson won't send her back, but she'll end up in the adoption center again for another reason. Anyway, that's all I can tell you! I read a 'College Life' and it's really good! I didn't get to review though, because the peoples said that they were fixing the review thingy. Anyway, I will review your story when it's over. Anyway, I love 'Broken'! That's why it's in the story!**

k0r1and'r- Do you like 'Still Frame' by Trapt. Do you know who Crossfade is? Do you have their CD? If you do, do you like 'The Unknown'? One more question, do you listen to Rock 96.7?

**lil' LIK Star- I'm so glad that you're reading my story again! Anyway, did you like the three end episodes?**

**PillzBerryDoughFreak 1- Does it really matter what fonts I do? I really don't know how it got underlined, but maybe I pressed something. What is wrong with the class I made up? I had to make up something so I could burn time before a very important chapter.**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN- I'm so glad that you're reading my story again! I missed you! Anyway, I love your story! It's really good! Keep up the good work! UPDATE! I will have 'Last Resort' in this story! I love that song, but I couldn't put the whole song in this chapter, but I'll try to fit it in my next chapter. What radio station do you listen to? Do you know who Crossfade is?**

**starrobin4eva- Do you know how to play the guitar? My sister has a guitar and she's learning from this girl and she's not teaching me anything like she promised! Anyway, back to your thing… If you want to tell them that you wanna write music. This might not help, but look up Crossfade on your computer… Listen to a song called 'So Far Away'. It rocks. **

**strodgfrgf- You're bio is really funny! Starfire is my favorite character too. Anyway, what radio station do you listen to?**

**xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds- I know that I give you the same review twice. I already had the chapter, but I posted the wrong c that was an author's note. I was too lazy to type the whole thing up again and you get it. At least I think you do. It's cool that you're going to join neopets. I don't go there so much anymore. It was for chapter four. I was supposed to post up the one with the author's note. It would be really cool if you emailed me. By the way I think I already gave it to you, but I'll give it to you again. My email: to k0r1and'r, candyclouds, lady of darkness055, PillzBerryDoughFreak 1, FreedomDreamer, starfirefan05, rock'n'rollbitch, titanfan, camile and kitten are bitches, Queen-of-Azerath, starrobin4eva, strodgfrgf, StArFiRe GrAySon, dark-greenday-fan, Jackalobe, lil' LIK Star, Starrobin, marci16, GreenDayRox1999, LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON, Cheerful Obvious, and PREPPYGOTHFREAK101 for reviewing!**

Chapter Five: Promises Are Made, But Always Broken

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No Breathing_

_Don't give a fuck- _

_Camille changes radio station._

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up_

_We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya_

_1,2 step-_

_Kori changes radio station._

_Cause I'm losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine-_

_Camille changes radio station again._

_(This beat is)_

_Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it_

_(Jazze made it)_

_So retarded, top-charted_

_Ever since the day I started-_

_Kori changes radio station again._

_Nothing's all right_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm runnin and I'm cryin_

_I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin-_

Kori

CJ yanked the plug of the CD player off. "What is wrong with you two? You're acting like a couple of babies."

"Well excuse me for being bored," I said, rolling my eyes. "I do not have any other music possibilities here."

"What about your iPod?" CJ asked impatiently.

"I let you borrow it and I haven't seen it since!" I shot back at him.

"I'm looking for it!" CJ said, throwing his hands in the air

"Kori, you shouldn't talk that way to your boyfriend if you still want to be in a relationship with him. I mean, you're already annoying." Camille informed me.

"For the last time, he IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at Camille.

Camille just shrugged and said, "Whatever. You should at least pretend you have a boyfriend. After all, your own parents didn't want you."

I felt my face pale, as Camille's words echoed through my brain. _'Your own parents didn't want you.' _Any person who lived in an adoption center would protest and say that what Camille said wasn't true, but I knew it was true. The note my sister gave me told me the truth.

"Kori, it's all right. I understand if you're still in denial. You don't have to hide that your sister killed herself because she couldn't stand you, but it's all right." Camille said, her voice filled with fake sweetness.

I felt my face pale even more. My skin color was like Raven's. The room was suddenly hot and I felt like a fish out of water. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think. The only thing that I knew was I _had_ to get out of CJ's room.

Without another word or gesture that I was going somewhere I ran out of the room. I ran out of adoption center as fast as I could and I took a deep breath of nice, clean, outdoor air. I bit my lip and tried to blink back my tears. Like that worked. A single tear came streaming down my face and I quickly wiped it off.

I had to get over this. All my life I have never been truly happy because I knew that deep down inside, there was something from my past that I always thought about. I really did try, but after I was thirteen, I gave up and just decided to live with it. I may have never met my parents, but they thought me one thing. You can't depend on anyone. You can't depend on your friends, your boyfriend, your parents, your siblings, or anybody else in your life. I had learned that lesson a long time ago, but I had chosen to ignore it and now here I was friendless and alone.

All of a sudden I felt someone touch my arm. Startled, I screamed. "Get away from me!"

It was a guy on a motorcycle. His helmet was so dark that I couldn't see his face. "Kori! It's me!" the guy said.

I couldn't recognize his voice, so I hit him with my purse. "I said get away from me you creep!" I shouted, smacking him hard in the face.

He groaned in pain, even though he still had the helmet on. Every time I hit him his helmet slammed to the other side of his face.

The guy parked his motorcycle. I used this as my chance to run. I ran deeper into the park. The guy ran after me and tackled me into the grass. I squirmed and tried to wriggle free, but I couldn't.

The guy pulled off his helmet and revealed Dick's angry and irritated face.

"Ow!" I said.

"That's it? 'Ow!' Not apology or anything?" Dick asked.

"First of all, get off of me!" I said, shoving him off me. "Second of all I will apologize to you when you see me as a person instead of a freak."

"Why are you so complicated? This is what I get for trying to be nice to you?" he asked.

I almost choked. "Nice? You think that you are nice to me? When you look into dictionary, then tell me what nice means." I shot back at him.

I brushed dirt from my jeans and glared at him. "What do you want from me anyway? Are you sure talking to me won't ruin your reputation?"

Dick sighed and forced himself to look at me. "Actually, I came here to apologize about the way I acted a few days ago."

For a second I actually felt bad. I hadn't even given him a chance to speak. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you speak." I said, looking at my white K. Swiss shoes.

"Can we just start over?" he asked.

I was quiet for a minute and then I slowly nodded. For some reason I couldn't trust him. I still thought that he hated me. He knew that I knew that the world knew that he didn't want me to know, but I knew that he hated me. Or maybe used to. **(Did you understand that? Congrats if you did.)**

"Do you wanna to 'First and Ten'?" he asked, snapping me back to reality. 'First and Ten' was burger joint where a lot of people at our school hang out. If he were actually trying to be nice to me then he would go.

Dick opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "Okay, um, sure."

I turned around and walked into the direction that led out of the park. Why was I giving Dick a chance anyway? I wouldn't have a reason if somebody asked me. Then Camille's fat, ugly, disgusting face popped inside my head. Oh, yeah. Camille was the reason why.

I stopped and waited at Dick's motorcycle and waited for him to catch up with me. He took one of his helmets and gave me one. I put the helmet on my head and held the back of motorcycle so I didn't have to touch him in any way at all.

"Are you ready?" he asked, turning his head around to look at me.

I nodded and he started the engine and headed in the direction of 'First and Ten'. I felt like I was going to fall off so I quickly wrapped my arms around Dick's waist. I could feel my heart beating faster as he sped up. What was wrong with me? Was my heart actually beating because I was extremely close to Dick? I shook off the feeling when we stopped at 'First and Ten'.

My both took off our helmets and then walked into 'First and Ten', smelling hamburgers and other stuff. Then I saw Bree, Angela, Raven, and Sukari sitting at the table where we always sat, except this time there was an empty seat.

I pulled Dick's arm and pulled him to the exit before I could be noticed. "Let's go somewhere else."

"What? Why?" He said.

I sighed. There was no way of lying to Dick without him getting into my business. "Never mind. It's not really important." I lied, trying my best to make eye contact.

We walked over to the counter and of course my friends were still there. Every Thursday we came here to hang out and talk about music or other stuff. I actually felt like something was missing when I didn't go to my usual band practice after school. I'm not-

"Kori," Dick said, nudging me gently.

"What would you like lady?" the waiter asked impatiently. He had frizzy orange hair that was sticking in all different directions and he was stomping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. I'll have a number three without onions and mayonnaise." I said.

Dick handed the waiter his money and the waiter gave him his change.

I could feel four pairs of eyes on me and I tried my best to ignore them. Since it was raining Dick and I couldn't sit outside. So we sat at a quiet booth that was a few tables away from my friends.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem like you're spacing out."

"I'm fine. What would I um, be um, spacing out," I said, wishing that I were anywhere but here.

"Because you're saying 'um' like every three seconds." He pointed out to me. He looked at me and then my arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Every time that I get stressed I can't help it but I start cutting myself with a knife. After Josh and my friends found out I stopped for a long time, but now I just couldn't deal with my life anymore. It seemed like the only way that I could deal.

"So what happened?" he asked again.

"I was in my cooking class and someone accidentally cut my wrist," I lied, hoping that I sounded convincing.

"I'm guessing that they cut you about ten times then," he said, pointing to my wrists.

I stared at it for second and realized that it didn't look like my arm had been sliced. There were tiny cuts all over both of my wrists and a few that were on my arms.

"Does this have something to do with your parents?" he asked.

"What? Why are you talking about my parents?" I asked, trying my best to sound normal.

"I'm just wondering."

"My parents?" I echoed.

"You know the people who-"

" I know what parents are." I snapped, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, chill out. You just seemed a little slow." Dick said.

I gave Dick a death glare, but I didn't say anything. What if Dick read my adoption papers? What if this was some cruel joke about finding information about me? What if they said something about my parents? I was about to ask Dick about my parents, but then I remembered that my friends were still there. "Do you want to go to the park?" I whispered. Since he didn't answer fast enough I grabbed all of our food and threw it all in the trash and pulled Dick's outside.

I waited for Dick to yell at me because he wasn't finished eating or something, but he was really quiet. He handed me my helmet and put his on and we went to the park.

Even though Dick was being nice to me I was a little suspicious. People like Dick don't change that fast. It might take them when they're forty and they're losing their hair and they realize that they're just like everyone else. Basically there was some part of me that was screaming to stop hanging out with Dick, but Dick didn't seem like a bad guy.

When we got to the park I walked all the way to where the pond was and Dick followed me.

I sat at the edge of the pond and stared at the small six ducklings following their mom. I took out a small popcorn bag out of my purse and dumped some into my hand then; I held some in my hand. The ducks slowly came over accepted the popcorn from my hand. The popcorn looked a little stale though. I was going to come here when I ran out of the adoption center, but then I went to First and Ten with Dick.

Even though my parents abandoned me when I was four and I was the only person who knew that. Well, and this other person, but I hadn't seen him in a long time. Camille had always been trying to prove that my parents did abandon me. She thought that since I came from an adoption center and I was really sensitive about my parents she thought that they abandoned me or something. The only problem was that it was true.

I poured some more popcorn in my hand and waited for Dick to catch up with me. Dick sat next to me as I kept my eyes on the pond.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, lifting up my chin with his finger so I had to look to look at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I said, removing his finger from my chin. Dick seemed to be a little surprised that a girl actually pushed him away.

"What, a girl has never pushed you away before?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I know this is none of my business or anything, but how come you don't date?" Dick asked, ignoring my question.

"How do you know I don't date?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I heard you talking to some guy whose name is Joe or something." Dick said.

"His name is _Josh _not Joe and my life is too complicated for a boyfriend." I said. "Why are we talking about my love life anyway?"

**(I'll explain Josh later. He'll come in this chapter)**

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know how to explain it, but why are so sad? I know that you come from an adoption center, but that doesn't mean that you can't be happy."

I stared at Dick for a minute trying to process everything that he said. "You'd be the same way if you even knew what happened to me. If you knew that nobody cares about me and that my parents abandoned me you'd…" I trailed off as I realized what I just said.

No. There was no way that I could've just said that. If Dick knew then he could tell Camille and Camille would tell the whole school… There was no way that I could've made such a stupid mistake. Dick's was Camille's ex-boyfriend and Camille was so attached to him and he…he could tell her. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to cry, be angry with myself for making the biggest mistake that I've ever made, or run.

"Kori, it's okay," Dick said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's not! Just get away from me! I don't need you to pity me!" I pushed his arm away from me and turned around so he couldn't see my face. Tears rolled down my eyes and as much as I wiped them off more came down.

This couldn't happen like this. It just couldn't. I had dreams about telling people about really happened in my life, but never in a million years had I ever thought it was Dick. What if he told Camille? What if this was a set up for Dick to find information about me and tell Camille?

Dick picked me up and put me on his lap. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Dick whispered into my ear.

I still felt cautious, but I felt some sort of comfort and I sobbed into Dick's chest.

"It's okay, Kori," Dick said, stroking my new curly hair softly. "Are you okay?"

My eyes met his and I nodded slowly. Dick wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my head into his chest. I sniffled and I felt Dick squeeze my hand. He wiped the remaining tears in my eyes. I wished that I could just stay like this forever, wrapped in Dick's arms and-

What was I thinking? Wrapped his arms? Maybe I was jus

"Do you trust me?" Dick asked.

"Y-Yes," I said.

"I promise I won't tell anybody. Okay?" he said and I quickly nodded.

"Dick, what if-"

Then Dick's cell phone rang, interrupting what I was saying. Dick gave me an apologetic look and got off of him so he could have his privacy. I stared at the pond and the small six ducklings emerged from the water. Animals are so lucky. They don't have to deal with how much they weigh or how pretty they look. They could poop wherever they wanted to nobody could say anything about it and-

"Kori?" I turned to see Dick, who was done talking on his cell phone.

"Hmmm?"

"Look, I gotta go somewhere. Do you need a ride?" Dick asked, giving me his hand so he could help me up.

"No. It's okay. I don't need a ride." I answered, taking his hand.

"You could stay at our house, you know." Dick told me as we made our way to the exit of the park.

"No. It's okay…really." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, if you really want to stay there. I gotta go." Dick said, quickly kissing me on the cheek and running in the direction of his motorcycle.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt a happy smile creep unto my face. Had I gone completely insane? Was I actually happy that Dick kissed me on the cheek? I shook my hand and I started walking in the direction of the adoption center.

More than anything now I wanted to play Jill. Never in my life had I gone this long without playing her. I ran the rest of the way to the adoption center without stopping.

When I went into CJ's room Camille was sitting on his couch reading a magazine and listening to music on her Walkman. It was almost 6:00 so CJ was probably eating dinner in the cafeteria here. I walked up to where I hid Jill, but she wasn't there.

I checked again, but she wasn't there. "Jill? Jill? Jill!" I said, looking around the room frantically for Jill.

For five minutes I ran around the room, throwing everything out of the way to find Jill, ignoring Camille whom was telling me to shut up.

When I had searched every part of CJ's room twice I finally gave up. Jill was no where to be found.

CJ came into room. "What happened?"

"CJ Jill's missing!" I whined.

"Kori, she's a _guitar_." CJ pointed out.

"What did you do her?" I demanded.

"Josh needed a guitar and mine's getting repaired because he broke it and so I gave him…Jill." CJ admitted.

"You gave that irresponsible, guitar killer Jill?" I asked. I closed my eyes and tried to process this in my brain. "How could you do without telling me? I need to play Jill!"

"Kori, trust me, you'll live." CJ said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right," I muttered under my breath. I finished my homework in an hour and then after that I stared at my lyric book. I opened it to a blank page and this is what I wrote:

'_Behind These Emerald Eyes'_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel all right, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes_

The weird thing about my lyrics is that I can never write about how I feel, but when something bad or good happens I always have the write song to sing. When I finished writing the song it was about 8 o' clock. It was still pretty early, but I felt tired so I locked my lyric book with a key and hid the key in a secret compartment that I sewed into my backpack. I put my lyric book in the compartment too then I crawled into my sleeping bag and I tried to go to sleep.

It was kind of hard knowing that Jill was gone, but I'd see her tomorrow. Hopefully… I started thinking about everything that had happened during the day and how nice Dick was to me. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

I woke up at six in the morning and nobody was awake. For once I hadn't had a dream about my sister and the day my parents left me. I still felt sad, knowing that in four days, the day would be the day my sister died. I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

When I was done I put on some dark blue Mudd jeans and a white shirt that was above my pierced belly button and it said Billabong in black letters. I put on my black jacket and my white K. Swiss shoes and gathered my homework assignments. CJ was already gone, when I got out of the shower, because at his school the time is earlier than at Malibu High.

"Are you actually going to wear that to school?" Camille said, pointing to my outfit.

"Surprisingly yes." I said sarcastically. I grabbed my backpack and closed the door before she could say another word.

Lunch…

I went outside to my new usual spot. It was by the front of the school and sadly by the popular people. Why would I want to be by them? It's the only available spot left. Anyway, it's about ten feet away from them. I was about to eat when I remembered that I had left my lyric book in my locker. All my friends knew my combination so they could get it. I quickly stood up and made my way to the stairs.

I was about to turn the doorknob when Camille walked in front of me. "Excuse me," I said, trying to be polite as possible.

"Kori, do you remember when-"

"No, I don't. Move." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"KORI!" somebody shouted.

The voice sounded really familiar. I turned around and looked for the person who called my name. When I saw nobody and I turned around and faced Camille.

"Camille, MOVE. Now." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"No. Not until I say what I want to." Camille said.

"KORI!" I turned around again and I saw Josh Riley come into view and he was holding Jill.

Josh Riley was CJ's younger brother. **(CJ is two years older than Kori so Josh is her age.)**

I pushed pass people and I ran over to Josh with my arms open wide and then I hugged…Jill.

"You're making it clear that you don't want to see me." Josh said.

"That's not true. It's just I haven't seen you in a long time." I said, walking back to my spot.

"I made a new song, do you want to hear it?" I asked, trying to make sure didn't see my wrists.

"Sure," he said.

'_Behind These Emerald Eyes'_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel all right, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes_

"Kori, do you date?" Josh asked.

"No." I said.

"Then who was that guy you were with the sunglasses and weirdly shaped spiked hair? For your protection I followed you." Josh said.

"You followed me?" I asked, disgusted. "Stalker.

"I didn't stalk you. It was for protection." Josh said again.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything. Okay? I don't date." I said.

"How come you never told me about this audition?" Josh asked, holding up my 'Broken' flyer.

"Because I didn't get time to." I lied.

"Okay. I'll audition now then." Josh said, smirking at me.

'_Right Here'_

_I know I've been mistaken _

_But just give me a break _

_And see the changes that I've made _

_I've got some imperfections _

_But how can you collect them all _

_And throw them in my face _

_But you always find a way _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_If you chose to walk away _

_I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say _

_To keep you right here waiting? _

_I hope you're not intending _

_To be so condescending _

_It's as much as I can take _

_And you're so independent _

_You just refuse to bend _

_So I keep bending till I break _

_But you always find a way _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_If you chose to walk away _

_I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say _

_To keep you right here waiting? _

_I've made a commitment _

_I'm willing to bleed for you _

_I needed fulfillment _

_I found what I need in you _

_Can't you just forgive me? _

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes _

_I've made along the way _

_But I always find a way _

_To keep you right here waiting _

_I always find the words to say _

_To keep you right here waiting? _

_But you always find a way _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_We always find the words to say _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_If I chose to walk away _

_Would you be right here waiting? _

_Searching for the things to say _

_To keep me right here waiting_

After Josh finished 'Right Here' by Staind he looked at me and he kissed me. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Finally, realizing what I was doing I pulled away.

"Kori, I know that a lot has happened in your life, but that doesn't mean you have to shut out the whole world." Josh said, taking my hand in his. He stared at my cut up hands and then he looked at me.

"Leave me alone." I said, once I realized that he saw my hands.

"Kori, you can't do this to yourself. I can help." Josh said.

"No, you can't. No one can." I said, turning away from him.

"Kori, I thought you stopped." Josh said, turning toward me.

"I just can't deal anymore!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Josh scooped me up in his arms and I just stayed there sniffling. "Kori, we need to talk. I have to go to school in like ten minutes. Can you meet me after school? Today?" he asked.

I nodded and I wiped the remaining tears off my face. "It's going to be okay." Josh whispered into my ear.

Then I remembered that I had to still get my lyric book. "Josh, I have to go and get my lyric book." I said, getting off of him.

"I'll come with you." He said.

We walked up the front steps of the school and Camille blocked us. "Kori, I knew it. I was right. Your parents abandoned you and I have proof." Camille said, pointing to Dick.

Oh no. Dick told Camille.

**I'm really sorry about the long wait and I have reasons, but I have limited time right now. So I have hurry. Anyway, if you have a question or a request for a song tell me!**

**Who's your favorite titan?**

**Which is your least favorite?**

**Do you like chicken nuggets?**

**Do you like guinea pigs?**

**Are you obsessed with potatoes?**

**Number of pages: 28**

**Words: 6,171**


	6. Good Bye

My fellow people, I'm sorry to say, but Iwill be moving to now. I'm moving Mizzunderstood over there too. I don't watch Teen Titans anymore and I'm sorry. It's a really long story. I'm not doing Mizzunderstood right away because the story wasn't well organized and I need to fix some things. Look for me onfictionpress.My new name is Miss Guinea Piggy. If you want to know why this was so you can email me or you can send me a message. I will still read stories cause there are still some things that I want to find out.


End file.
